Digimon Adventure 03: The Past Revisited
by Jonnymon
Summary: The digidestined have successfully saved the digi-world and the real world two times, right? Not necessarily. They have helped Gennai, but was Gennai ever on their side? Were the evil digimon really evil? Or the good digimon really good? Read to find out!
1. Gennai's Little Secret

,

Digimon Adventure 03

_Episode 1: Gennai's Little Secret_

_(Digi-World: Before Summer Camp)_

* * *

><p>A hypnotic pattern of colors surrounded the digi-world. It was part of everything and in everything. Some even said that it <em>was <em>everything. A mysterious hooded man was walking past the multi-colored lakes, meadows, forests, and mountains. He seemed to be on appointment _somewhere._ As he continued on, a path began to slowly appear, clearly as a result of heavy traffic to this particular destination. In the distance appeared to be a large, _grey_ dome. A headquarters of some sort. The man heard a screech far in the woods, and hundreds of bird-type digimon flew away with fear.

The man's pace quickened; he was not far from the grey dome, perhaps a mile away. He felt _something. _A vibration.

_No_, _not now! _

Steps away from the entrance of the dome, the ground exploded from right in front of him and out emerged a Piximon. He seemed uneasy. Piximon hesitated before speaking,

"I warn you not to do this, my friend. The powers of the digi-world should not be played with. We have seen in the past what can happen when we separate the powers of light and darkness!"

The hooded man replied, "Out of my way, Piximon. You know as well as I that if the others and I do not contain these forces, then the digi-world will absorb the other world. We cannot allow this to happen because the incompatibility of the worlds will destroy all of us and both worlds! We have come up with a way to tap into the powers of light and darkness without the forces overpowering the digi-world."

Curious, Piximon questioned, "And how do you plan on doing this? Tampering with the forces has always led to trouble. What makes you think you will succeed _this_ time?"

The now irritated man responded, "That is all you need to know, Piximon. Be gone!"

The man proceeded to the entrance, but the Piximon stopped him.

"No! You are my friend, but if you do not tell me what you plan on doing, I will remove my protective dome, and you will no longer be able to carry out this plan! I will not allow you to mess with the forces as you have done so many other times in the past!"

"Very well", said the hooded man. "You will always be my friend. But if you will not help us willingly, then you will help us by force."

"SPORE OF CORRUPTION!"

Just then, a small, spikey spore emerged out of the palm of the hooded man and launched itself into the Piximon. The Piximon went into a compulsive seizure before falling to the floor, motionless. The hooded man whispered into the Piximon's ear.

"You _will _help this cause. Keep the barrier up eternally, unless I command you to do otherwise. Keep hidden until further instruction. Now, arise and do as you've been commanded." Piximon regained consciousness and opened his eyes. His blue eyes became dilated, and they now resembled a void, without an ounce of color. He spoke as if unchanged and said, "Yes, I shall" before jumping back into the ground where he first surfaced.

_This plan will not result in a failure. We have worked and waited far too long to let anything get in our way._

The hooded man entered the dome's entrance and proceeded through the grey maze to the meeting room. He could hear the others chattering, yet he could not make out the actual words.

The hooded man entered the room. Inside, it was dimly lit and in the center was a very large and round, stone table with several large wax candles hovering above it. There were seven members sitting, and everyone's eyes were on him. One of the members spoke up and broke the silence,

"Ah, Gennai. So good of you to finally make it!" said a tree-type digimon. "Thank you, Cherrymon. I had a bit of an obstacle to hop over; so sorry I haven't arrived sooner. I see you have de-digivolved. You were too big to get into the room, eh?" Gennai chuckled. "Oh you're the one to talk!" Exclaimed Cherrymon. "Your 'oh-so-original' human disguise has gotten old over the past few decades. Everyone knows your true form!" Cherrymon grinned at his comeback. However, none of the others were too amused.

At the head of the table, the organizer of the meeting cleared his throat, "Now then, I thank you all for coming. You all know why you've been requested at this meeting. Gennai, you may speak."

"Thank you, Myotismon. Brothers and sisters, the possibility of dividing the forces has finally become a reality. We can finally have control over light and darkness. For once, they will be under us instead of us to them!"

Gennai put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, blue device. One of the members near the end of the table split into two angel-like entities, and one of the two burst out laughing. "Ha, and what will a puny little device do?" The other entity silenced her. "Hush, Ladydevimon, let him finish."

"Thank you, Devimon. Now as I was saying, these 'puny little devices' are my latest technology, which I have named digivices. It allows digimon to digivolve nearly on demand, rather than taking years upon years to advance to the next stage." Another laughter escaped from the table, from a different member. "Hah! And what use is it to _us_? _We_ are all already fully digivolved! Perhaps you should have made these devices ten thousand years ago. Then, they may have been of use!"

"Yes, well the digivices are not necessarily for _us, _Daemon. Please allow me to finish. The digivices will be for a chosen 8 digimon, one for each of us. These digimon will have the ability to digivolve up to their champion levels." Another of the members perked its ears. "Ah, a champion level. Part of me just got excited!" it said. It then split into two angel-like entities. One of the two said "And being able to jump to champion level does what, exactly? Besides allowing us to DNA digivolve, champions can't do much!" His counterpart replied, "Well, Angemon, if you let him speak then maybe you'll find out." Angemon breathed in deeply, "Well fine, Angewomon. We're all just a bit itchy to get this done once and for all." She sighed, "Fair enough. Just let him finish. We've all been waiting, not just you."

Once the two simmered down, Gennai fumbled into his pocket and pulled out 8 shiny little shards. "Now these are another invention of mine. They're what I call 'crests'. They will hopefully satisfy you, Angemon. Crests work by absorbing aspects of the forces of light and dark, which as we all know, is how any digimon is able to digivolve. With these crests, the chosen digimon shall be able to digivolve to their ultimate levels. Just like most of your forms right now, Myotismon, Angewomon, Ladydevimon, Cherrymon, and Dragomon."

Another member spoke up, "But surely these digimon will not be greater than us!" Myotismon butted in, "Of course not, Dragomon. Although you are only at ultimate level in this form, for example, you have grown past what any average ultimate level digimon would have grown. You don't see many other ultimates becoming masters of the sea, now do you?" "Valid point", Dragomon commented. "It just makes it shaky ground because just as how we are trying to conquer the forces, other digimon may want to conquer _us!_" The final member spoke up, "I see your concern, Dragomon. Do not forget that _we_ are the only ones that understand the powers of the forces, and with that knowledge _we_ are empowered! All those digimon out in the digi-world have no clue why anything makes sense. They just live their lives barbarically, and the circle of life destroys them all eventually, leading them all back to the Primary Village." Gennai spoke,

"Yes, and that's precisely the reason why were are doing all of this. We can break the forces' powers over us. _We _get to choose who dies and who doesn't. We can take over where the forces have made it an unfair cycle! We will not be making our way back to Primary Village, Apocalymon. We will finally put an end to the forces!"

Myotismon seemed intrigued by the new technology that Gennai has created. "Tell me, Gennai, how do the crests and digivices work exactly?" Gennai paused before speaking. "Right, that's where I need you all to stay calm. These digivices and crests can only be activated by 8 chosen _humans._ The humans are the key to—" "What are humans?" Interrupted Myotismon. Daemon answered, "Ah, funny little creatures. They are the primary species that control the other world. I have been observing them for some time now, given my ability to phase between both worlds." Myotismon got edgy. "Do they pose a threat?" "Nonsense!" Replied Daemon. "They are as stupid as most digimon over here. They do not even have any attributes. They play their games, get educated on useless material, and learn how to behave in sight of other humans. Do not worry, Myotismon. From what I've seen, they are completely harmless." Myotismon became more confident.

"He's right," said Gennai. "The humans will be the perfect vessels for our uses. Let me explain; very soon a group of 8 human children will be chosen that correspond to the crests. There is a crest for every aspect of light and darkness we have come to discover. There is one for courage and cowardice, friendship and loneliness, love and hate, reliability and treachery, knowledge and stupidity, sincerity and dishonesty, hope and fear, and then the obvious light and darkness. The children will be transported to the digi-world and we will carefully lay out their progression for them to understand both sides of their 'crests'. When the human vessels have unlocked both sides of the crest, the crest will glow, and that aspect of light and darkness will be sealed inside the crest." The table was silent, begging for Gennai to continue his explanation.

"Once all the aspects of light and darkness have been captured, whoever has the crests has power over that aspect of light and dark. When the children have fulfilled their mission, we will take back the crests and dismiss the children and we will finally have control over light and darkness!" The members cheered in unison.

"Why children?" questioned Myotismon. "Because", chuckled Daemon, "From my observations, Children are the most inexperienced and immature of the humans. We would be able to use them like puppets. They will think they are saving the world when in reality they are the ones that will be completely altering the very fabric of the digi-world, shifting the power from the forces to _us."_

"Precisely", added Gennai. "This is why they must be children and not other digimon. Other digimon would want the power that we desire, but the children will blindly do our bidding! They will not ever discover the truth, and they will go back to their lives on their world. Everyone wins. Our task now is to choose what digimon we want to accompany these children." Myotismon once again cleared his throat before speaking.

"This gives all of us something to think about. Do not leave headquarters. We need to keep this information confidential, or else our plans can be ruined! Everyone get some rest and we will reconvene tomorrow at noon. Dismissed." The table bursted in applause for Gennai's accomplishing work. Apocalymon was the first to leave and disappeared into the shadows. Angemon and Angewomon morphed back into one being, as did Devimon and Ladydevimon. The two beings walked out together quietly and casually, talking about something about DNA digivolving. Cherrymon left the room and then digivolved back to his true form. Dragomon slowly slid out of the room, following after Cherrymon. Myotismon stood up and approached Gennai, who was now having an apparently intimate talk with Daemon. "Nice work, Gennai." He patted Gennai's shoulder. "I have no fear that the plan will succeed this time around. Until tomorrow." "Until tomorrow," Gennai responded. Myotismon gave a nod, and then dissipated into the shadows. Gennai made sure everyone has left the room before speaking. "Daemon, now that everyone else has gone, I have to ask a favor of you…"

* * *

><p><em>Demidevimon: Soo, I'm confused. My name is Demidevimon. Why on earth am I Myotismon's goon, and not Devimon's?<em>

_Myotismon: Because I am superior to Devimon!_

_Devimon: Wow, you suck._

_badda bum tss._

_Myotismon: lol_

_Devimon: lol_

Digimon Adventure 03

END OF EPISODE ONE

Please Review ^_^

I have lots of plot ideas that can tie in nicely to seasons 1 and 2 and answer a lot of mysteries. Let me know if you liked this chapter!


	2. A Flash To The Past

'

Digimon Adventure 03

Episode 2: A Flash To The Past

Digi-World: Before Summer Camp

* * *

><p>"Oh, what is it Gennai?" asked the exhausted Daemon.<p>

"Daemon, we need to find a group of children that fits the criteria. We must find the 8 that will be able to absorb the powers of light and darkness."

"Can this not wait until morning?"

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can continue with the plan."

A thought just came to Daemon. "Gennai, why don't _we_ just use the crests?"

"Because…_they_ would know. The forces would know what we're up to and simply squash us like a bunch of Flymon. They know our intentions. We need the children because they are of the other world. The forces would not be able to comprehend our intentions since the children would be doing this to 'save the digi-world'. This innocent intention from the children is the one the forces will detect."

"Very well. I shall look for these children."

"Thank you, Daemon."

Gennai handed Daemon the crests. "When you get into contact with the children, these crests will provide a dimly lit glow. That's when you know you have found compatible children."

Daemon raised his hands over his head, and a dark purple mist began to emerge from his palms. The mist molded into a portal.

"I'll be back soon," said Daemon.

He entered the portal, and the dark purple mist faded away.

Gennai yawned and scratched a little itch on his head. _Time for bed._

* * *

><p>The dark purple mist materialized in a dark alley in Highton View Terrace. Out came Daemon. It was night - perfect time to keep hidden.<p>

_Now then, where to start. Where to start. _

As he looked forward, he noticed many cars speeding by on the main road.

_That will work for now. _

With crests in hand, Daemon sat by the road, in the shadows. He kept his eyes on the crests to catch a glimmer of light.

_And the wait begins._

* * *

><p>Gennai took a sigh before going to his chamber. He was exhausted. He exited the meeting room and started to navigate towards his room. As he was walking, he got an itch on his forehead. He scratched vigorously to ease the itch. <em>Ah, relief.<em> He continued his walk. He then got another itch on his elbow. He scratched vigorously again and was soon overcome with relief once again. He was nearing his door now when his back started to itch.

_It'll go away. _

As he approached the door, hand on the knob, the itch felt like it was ripping his skin. Gennai grunted as he tried to find the spot. His arms just could not find or reach it.

_That's it. This costume has been on far too long!_

"GAAAAAHH!" Gennai yelled out of irritation and rage. Gennai's skin tore apart, and out emerged a gaseous, blue digimon, hovering right above the body.

_Well, that's a shame. I suppose it's time to make a new suit._

The digimon chuckled as he slammed the door behind him, leaving the body motionless, torn apart.

* * *

><p>Hours have passed. Daemon looked at a nearby clock tower.<p>

_10pm. This is really driving my patience._

Just then, one of the crests shined as a car zipped by.

_The crest!_

Daemon quickly chased after the car when another car went by, going the opposite way. Another of the crests shined.

_You have got to be kidding me. _

Daemon stopped the chase after the first car. His patience had reached its max.

_That's it._

Daemon raised his hands above his head and created another portal to the digi-world.

_If this doesn't grab the attention of some compatible children…Well… let's just hope it does. _

Just then, the crest of hope let out a dim shine.

_Oh, these crests have a sense of humor, don't they? _

The portal grew larger, far larger than when Daemon used it to get to the real world. Slowly coming out of the portal was a digi-egg. It cracked open. A green, bird-like digimon came out - one of Daemon's pets.

"Go! Do some damage. Don't destroy any children. They may be of use to me."

Parrotmon squawked and flew away, obeying orders.

"PEPPER FLAME!"

Daemon perked his ears.

_Strange. That sounded just like a—_

"PEPPER FLAME!"

Daemon looked down, and sure enough there was an Agumon down there.

_Where did HE come from?_

Suddenly, all the crests began to dimly glow.

_Great._

"Parrotmon! Keep him occupied!"

Parrotmon obliged and directed his attack at the Agumon. "STATIC DESTROYER!"

A nearby bridge collapsed on top of the Agumon. The battle ensued.

_Where are these children…_

Two of the crests were glowing more brightly than the others. Daemon looked down, and there was a little boy child and a little girl child right next to the now Greymon.

_Courage and Light! I've found two. And the others are nearby!_

Daemon headed towards the apartment complexes. He noticed all of the children that were outside their balconies, looking down at the fight.

_They must be amongst these children._

As Daemon flew near the apartments, the crests each began to glow more. The crest of love was shining the most. Daemon tried to pinpoint who had this crest. _That one. The girl with the short, fuzzy hair and blue and yellow shirt. _Another glowed more strongly. The crest of sincerity. Daemon searched. _That one, with long hair and pink clothes. _Two more glowed more brightly. _Those two! Both blonde hair, one taller, one shorter. _Yet another, the crest of reliability grew brighter. _That boy! Blue hair and glasses. _

_One more…One more…_

The last crest finally glowed strongly. Daemon's eyes searched from one balcony to the next. _Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. There! _He eyed a boy with big, fuzzy red hair. _Got it!_

"NOVA FLAME!" A bright light appeared from the ground. Daemon looked down. Both digimon were being engulfed in the explosion from Greymon's nova flame. _Dumb digimon. _The Parrotmon and Greymon shattered into data that dissolved into the air. _So primitive._

Daemon escaped from the scene to a dark alley to avoid being seen. There, he began to think. _Where did the Agumon come from? How did it digivolve? Did it come through the portal, or is this someone else's doing? Gennai must be informed of this. _

Daemon raised his hands in the air and created another portal to the digi-world. He entered it.

* * *

><p>Daemon's portal materialized. As Daemon stepped out, all he saw was grey. Everywhere. As he made more sense of his surroundings, he noticed that he was on a beach. <em>Whe—where am I?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Agumon: Pepper FLAME? Why can't I have pepper flame? That sounds so awesome! All I have is pepper breath... <em>

_Greymon: Nova Flame sounds legit too. What kind of Greymon was this anyway?_

_Agumon: Seriously! And he was so much bigger than me too...Not fair._

_The Past Greymon: Agumon...I am your father._

_Agumon: No. NO! That's not true! That's IMPOSSIBLE!_

_The Past Greymon: Search your digi-feelings, you know it to be true!_

_Agumon: NOOO! NOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

><p>DIGIMON ADVENTURE 03<p>

END OF EPISODE TWO

Please Review ^_^

I have lots of plot ideas that can tie in nicely to season 1 and 2 and answer a lot of mysteries. Let me know if you liked this chapter!


	3. The Chosen

'

Digimon Adventure 03

Episode 3: The Chosen

Digi-world: Before Summer Camp

* * *

><p><em>How can I further digivolve? Look at the rest. They have all discovered the secret. I will be the first one to be eliminated. I'm sure of it. <em>

A dark mist started to seep from the floor, spiraling around the digimon.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Dragomon, are you in there? We're going to start the meeting in about ten minutes. Please be on time," said Myotismon.

_Sure, Myotismon. He would love to continue with this plan. He's grown to understand so much about the energies of the worlds. I must do the same. _

The black mist was getting thicker, and nearly covering the entire room.

* * *

><p>Daemon looked around, not panicked, but quite intrigued. The beach was the only thing in sight.<p>

_Is this the digi-world? Or the human world?_

Daemon wasn't up for playing games. He raised his hands in the air and created another portal. He entered it and left the desolate beach.

The portal stayed open. There was something coming out of it. A black mist was streaming out of the portal, making its way to the sand. Enveloped in the mist came Dragomon, lost in his worries and depression. The portal closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Daemon was back in his chamber with crests in hand. He made his way over to the meeting room. Approaching the door, he heard some murmuring on the other side. He opened it, and filling a quarter of the room was a giant blue gaseous digimon.<p>

"Really, Azulongmon, you couldn't stay in your little costume? I prefer the old man," Daemon complained.

"I was getting itchy. I'll make a new one. Or a few, to be safe." Azulongmon replied.

Daemon scanned the room, all of the other digimon were in their spots from the last meeting. Dragomon was missing.

"Where is Dragomon?" questioned Daemon. "Oversleeping?"

"I knocked on his door, but there was no response. I'm not sure where he went", replied Myotismon.

_How strange. I wonder if there is a connection…_

The rest could see that Daemon was in deep thought. He snapped out of it, and saw everyone staring at him. He began to talk to make the save.

"So Gen—uh, Azulongmon asked me to go to the human world and discover compatible children. I have done so. The crests glowed, and now we just have to bring them over here."

Azulongmon gleamed. "Splendid, splendid! As for the digimon to be assigned, what rookies did you all have in mind?"

Cherrymon spoke up. "Honestly, Azulongmon, I don't think any of us have given it much thought. It doesn't really matter what digimon they are as long as they get the job done."

"Very well. I've given it some thought and I think these digimon will work. For Sincerity, we'll give a Palmon. For Reliability, a Gomamon. For Love, a Biyomon. For Knowledge, a Tentomon. For Friendship, a Gabumon. For Light, a -"

"Oooh how about a Salamon?" Asked Angewomon.

"Fine," said Azulongmon.

"Well that's not fair. If you get a Salamon, then I want a Patamon," argued Angemon.

"Fine! For Hope and Light we'll have Patamon and Salamon. Any other suggestions?" asked Azulongmon.

"How about an…Agumon," stated Apocalymon. Daemon's ears perked.

"Interesting choice, Apocalymon. What makes you choose an Agumon?" asked Daemon.

"Oh, no reason really. I just like how powerful it can be. I wouldn't doubt it would even defeat a Parrotmon!" Apocalymon grinned at Daemon.

_Does he know? How WOULD he know? Perhaps he's only teasing me about my pets. _

Azulongmon began to speak. "Agumon it is, then. We need to go to Primary Village and obtain the digi-eggs. I'll attach the digivices to them and correspond each egg to its crest. Any volunteers to go to Primary Village?"

Cherrymon volunteered. "I'll go. I need to stretch out my legs anyway. It won't take long."

"Thank you, Cherrymon. We'll reconvene here this evening, at sunset. Dismissed." Myotismon said.

The digimon each made their way out of the room, with Daemon and Apocalymon exchanging eye contact for a mere moment before going separate ways.

_He knows something. I just can't figure out how he would know._

* * *

><p>Cherrymon left the headquarters, and was immediately blinded by the colorful rays of the digi-world. <em>I can't wait to tame these forces. Such a nuisance. <em>

Cherrymon started his way to Primary Village. After a few steps, he started getting tired. _I feel like I'm getting too old for this. Bah._

"Cherrymon digivolve to…"

"Ebonwumon!"

Ebonwumon's pace was far quicker than Cherrymon's.

_MUCH better. _

Seeing toys and blocks in sight, Ebonwumon knew that he was approaching Primary Village.

At the village, there was tall sweet grass. There were balloons and bubbles flying everywhere. There was data overhead that was waiting to be created into digi-eggs. Little digimon were hopping, running, and flying around everywhere.

An Elecmon came sprinting from the riverside with a sack full of fish. "Ebonwumon, get away from them! Digimon will no longer be sacrificed for your _experiments_."

"Step aside, Elecmon. You have no power over me. I will just be taking eight of these digi-eggs, and I'll be on my way", said Ebonwumon, turning around and searching for the eggs he needed.

"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!" Ebonwumon felt a tiny zap on his leg, but he paid no attention to it.

_Ah there's one egg. _

Ebonwumon put it on his shell. He kept searching.

_Oh look, another. _

"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!" Another zap was felt by Ebonwumon.

_Sigh. I don't want to kill him, but he sure is annoying. _

Ebonwumon finally collected all the eggs that he needed when two globs of data came down from the air to the ground, forming two digi-eggs. They quickly hatched.

_How interesting. A Poyomon and a Botamon. Wonder how they died. Ah well._

"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"

Ebonwumon turned around, facing an Elecmon that was exhausted and in tears.

"Please don't take them away from me! Don't do this, Ebonwumon!"

Ebonwumon chuckled. "You shouldn't worry, Elecmon. They will be back here soon enough."

Ebonwumon made his leave and started walking back to the headquarters. Elecmon helplessly watched as his children were being taken away from him. He stood there, head down and weeping, as Ebonwumon vanished into the distance.

* * *

><p><em>Biyomon: Oooh we got a reference in the chapter! I can't wait to become more a part of the story!<em>

_Palmon: Yeah, it should be fun!_

_Together: Hooray!_

_*hugz*_

_Biyomon: Nmmph. So itchy. Gah! Palmon, your poison ivy! _

_Palmon: Sorry, can't help it! Hehehe._

_Biyomon: grumble…grumble…grumble…_

* * *

><p>Digimon Adventure 03<p>

END OF EPISODE THREE

Please Review ^_^

I have lots of plot ideas that can tie in nicely to season 1 and 2 and answer a lot of mysteries. Let me know if you liked this chapter!

(Sorry for no chapter last week! It was a hectic week!)


	4. The Girl With Lost Love

'

Digimon Adventure 03

Episode 4: The Girl With Lost Love

The Real World: Before Summer Camp

* * *

><p>A vibrantly green field had the smell of fresh cut grass. A taller, skinny girl with short orangish hair and a blue hat casually began walking across it towards the school building. Looking straight down with her hands in her pockets, the girl was playfully kicking some twigs and leaves as she went through.<p>

"HEADS UP!"

The girl became alert and looked up, and- _thud. _A soccer ball had hit her right in her face. Her face began to swell pink, and she could feel tears begin to form. Regaining her vision, she saw a boy with goggles on his head running towards her.

_Tai. _The blood in her face began to boil now. The tears were gone. _Stupid Tai._

"Sora, are you okay?" It was obvious that Tai was a bit more interested in continuing the soccer game than tending to Sora's face by the way he quickly glanced her over and started for the ball.

Noticing this, Sora's rage peaked and with clenched fists and jaw she kicked the ball as hard as she could. The soccer ball went soaring through the sky and landed right in the goal. Astonished, Tai was left speechless. Sora recollected herself and let out a low "Hmph" and continued across the field to the school building.

* * *

><p>Inside the school, Sora walked into the girls' bathroom to see the damage. She went over to a mirror and saw a big, ugly, pink mark covering a good-sized portion of her face. She turned on a nearby sink and flushed some cool water on her face. It seemed to be working, mildly.<p>

_That Tai always thinking he's better than everyone else. He didn't even bother asking how I was doing. Well, he did, but I know he didn't mean it genuinely. He's just such a..._

RINNGGG…RINNGGG.

_Two bells. Two bells mean class has started. I'm late! _

Sora dashed out of the girls' bathroom to her classroom and launched herself into a seat before the teacher could turn around and realize that Sora was late. But somehow he always knew. It's like he had eyes in the back of his head.

Continuing his pace as he was writing on the board with chalk, the teacher said in a casual voice, "Sora, if you could sign the 'Tardy Sheet' on the clipboard… that would be appreciated."

_How does he DO that? _

Sora grumbled as she got off her seat and made her way to the door where a short table displayed a clipboard with a sort of attendance sheet that had her name on it a few too many times.

The teacher finished writing and turned towards the door, facing Sora. "You know Sora, it baffles me how even on the last day of school you manage to show up late. Although I do applaud that this time, it was only three minutes."

The class let out a few chuckles and laughs, but as it died down, someone bursted in laughter in the far corner of the classroom. Sora's eyes made their way to the source. Tai and a few of his soccer pals were laughing hysterically, but it didn't appear to be in reaction to what the teacher said. In fact, they didn't even seem to be aware of what was going on in the classroom. They were in their own little world.

_He's not even laughing at ME? He can't even pay attention when he's the one that got me in the face with the ball. Ugh! Stupid Tai. Does he even know that he's the reason I was late today?_

The room simmered down, and the teacher began the lesson. Sora took her seat in the middle of the classroom, towards the back. She hated this spot. She couldn't really see Tai when looking forward, but she could see movements coming from him in her peripheral vision.

A girl leaned over from the desk right next to Sora's and in a whisper she inquired, "Sora, what happened to your face?"

Sora turned her head to face a beautiful girl with no skin flaws, long brown hair, and a pink hat that was tied around her neck and resting on her back.

Sora gave a bitter reply, a fusion between jealousy of this girl's looks and anger towards the accident this morning. She whispered back "Nothing."

The girl gave an expression that showed she was not satisfied with this answer, and pushed for another.

"Fine, okay. Tai kicked me with the soccer ball this morning. It was an accident. It wasn't a big deal."

But it was a big deal. At least to Sora.

The girl became repulsed by the name. "TAI?" She didn't realize her volume this time, but the teacher did.

"Sora and Mimi if you could please have your little conversation at lunch/recess. I'm trying to teach the class."

"Sorry, Mr. Fujiyama. We'll wait." Sora and Mimi said almost simultaneously.

Sora was half- paying attention and half- daydreaming. Mr. Fujiyama was talking something about summer break and how the kids need to be careful, safe, and active. He was saying something about eating when Sora's mind started to drift.

* * *

><p>Sora loved summer foods. The ripe, red watermelon mom would cut. The sugary and cold ice-cream sandwiches the ice-cream man would offer her. The sweet corn-on-the-cob that exploded with salty and buttery flavor when she would bite down on it.<p>

"Ahem…Sora." Sora blinked out of her daydream and looked forward at the annoyed teacher. "Yes, Mr. Fujiyama?" He let out a sigh.

A kid with frizzy, red hair explained "we're going around and saying what we're looking forward to this summer".

Mr. Fujiyama said "Thank you, Izzy. So Sora, what's the one thing you can't wait for?"

Sora was not the least bit interested in talking to the class for the last day of school. She just wanted to get out of there. She darted her eyes at the clock and saw that there was only 30 seconds left of class until summer break!

"Well?" Mr. Fujiyama was growing impatient.

"Well…the one thing I can't wait for…" Sora began, looking to the clock to time this ever so perfectly, "is to get out of this dumb class!"

RINNGGG….RINNGGG.

Mr. Fujiyama opened his mouth, but before he could say a word, all the kids were already pouring out the door, and Sora was hidden in the crowd.

* * *

><p>Sora started walking home, finally leaving the school that she has dreaded going to every day. Cutting through the park, she noticed a beautiful bird call coming from a tree. Making her way over, it was larger than an average bird and looked to be something pink with blue stripes. Like nothing that she's ever seen before.<p>

_Wow, what a beautiful bird. _

The bird noticed Sora staring, both locking eyes for a few moments. The pink bird hopped down branch by branch until she was on a branch that was reachable for Sora. Sora slowly extended her hand towards the bird, ready to pet it on its head. She was about to touch it, when-

"Hey Sora!" Startled by the voice, the bird flew away, and a wave of depression came over Sora. Sora turned around, and there stood Mimi, beaming at her.

Sora's expression didn't change, but Mimi pressed on. "So I thought that we could go to the shopping center, maybe jump in the pool, go to the beach, eat at a fancy restau-"

"I'm not feeling very well today, Mimi." Sora said, cutting her off. "How about tomorrow?"

"Okay then. Maybe we'll go another day…" Mimi said, but someone caught her eye behind Sora. Another friend of hers. "Well I guess I'll just see you later! Feel better!" Mimi paced past Sora to catch up with her other friend. Sora turned around just to see what the urgency was all about. As Mimi and her friend were walking away together, Sora could faintly hear Mimi saying "Yeah! We can go to the shopping center, maybe jump in the pool, go to the beach…"

_Typical Mimi. _For some reason, this put a small smirk on Sora's face.

* * *

><p>Sora made her way home, not in any particular rush. She knew that when she got home, her mom would make her work on the flowers as she always does. But working with the flowers… forced to go to school…it always made her feel trapped. She wanted to be free. She just wanted to be free.<p>

Approaching the front door, Sora could see through the glass that her mother was busy helping a male client pick a few fresh flowers for a special occasion. They were discussing and showcasing an interesting blend of yellow roses and daffodils.

Sora took advantage of this and quietly scrambled upstairs and into her bedroom to avoid working today.

_Any day but today._

Today she just wanted to breathe.

As she closed the door, Sora took off her sneakers and allowed her feet to breathe. She wiggled them a bit after being in the tight space of the shoes for so long. Relief.

_It felt so good._

* * *

><p>Sora removed her clothes from the day and tossed them in the nearby dark brown wooden hamper. She took off her hat and shook out her hair. She quickly replaced the clothes with a long white towel and slowly peeked out of her bedroom door. She looked to her left where the stairs were and could hear her mom still talking with the client. Sora faced forward and could see the bathroom looking recently cleaned, smelling of fresh lemons and inviting her in. Although only about twenty feet away from Sora's bedroom, the bathroom felt like it was a mile away, with all the anxiety of Sora not wanting to get caught by her mother.<p>

_1….2…..3!_

Sora went for it. Quickly and quietly, she made it safely to the bathroom and slowly closed it shut. She turned on the bath water to a bit warmer than usual and squeezed some fruity bubble bath formula in it.

Sora removed her towel and put it on one of the three hooks on the door, and she stepped her feet into the water. She slid down with her body, as if melting into the water, and let out a relieving sigh.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Sora, is that you? I need you to help me with some clients. Today's a busy day."

_Momma. Why. I just want to relax. I just want to sit here in the water for a few minutes._

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Sora, do you hear me? I need you to help me with the shop downstairs!", Sora's mother said with immediacy.

_Sigh._

"Okay, Momma. I'm coming right now."

Sora could hear the footsteps leaving the door and rushing back downstairs, and then her mother's voice and a few unknown ones talking.

* * *

><p>Sora took a deep breath and submerged her head under the water. She could hear the water from the faucet still rushing in the tub. But then she heard a familiar melody. It sounded like someone was whistling, but it was very faint. No, not a whistle… A bird call!<p>

Sora forgot that she wasn't breathing and broke her head out of the water to get some air. Sora got up and out of the tub; she turned off the water, grabbed the towel off the door and wrapped it around herself. Sora stepped out of the bathroom, not really caring to fix her hair or anything, and went back to her bedroom.

Sora changed into some fresh clothes and began down the stairs. Descending into the floral shop, Sora heard glass shatter and a panicking scream.

"Momma?" Sora jolted down the stairs and entered the floral shop where her mother was, but her eyes and reason were not prepared for what she had just witnessed…

* * *

><p><em>Matt: Sheesh. Sora is more depressed than even me. And that's saying something.<em>

_Biyomon: Oh stop it. She just needs some alone time. She has a confining life!_

_Matt: Women…_

_*Smack*_

_Matt: Hey! What was that for?_

_Biyomon: Men…_

* * *

><p>Digimon Adventure 03<p>

END OF EPISODE FOUR

Please Review ^_^

Sorry about the long break from chapter three and chapter four! I had a lot going on between school and work and summer and whatnot. Please let me know if you liked this chapter! Thanks!


	5. Cherrymon's Stump In The Road

'

Digimon Adventure 03

Episode 5: Cherrymon's Stump In The Road

The Digi-World: Before Summer Camp

* * *

><p>The forest was humid and foggy. Every tree was filled with spikey, exotic fruits, purple and blue in color. Fresh, sweet dew was sparkling on the fruits, dripping from them ever so harmoniously.<p>

_THUMP…_

_THUMP…._

The harmony stopped. Dew was dripping erratically as the ground shook from what appeared to be a very large digimon's steps.

Digimon of all sorts hopped into nearby bushes and trees to avoid getting in the ancient digimon's way. Ebonwumon was famished and could smell the sweet fruits all around him. He approached one of the trees and grabbed a fruit from it. He examined it closely.

_The Fruit of Weakening. _

Ebonwumon dropped the fruit on the floor immediately after realizing what he just grabbed. He looked down and there it was. The fruit looked so tantalizing and seductive. The fruit was teasing him to eat it. Begging him to take just one bite.

_If I eat this fruit, I will de-digivolve. Can I afford to make such a sacrifice at this time?_

_Guuurglurggh. _

Ebonwumon's stomach made the choice for him. He swooped his necks down and split the fruit between his two heads. His palate thanked him. The fruit exploded with flavor that was somewhat of a cross between watermelon, blueberries and a touch of honey.

Ebonwumon began to glow a bright yellow, and beams of light sprouted from him in all directions, purging the forest and its inhabitants. Eyes peaked out of bushes and trees, curious to see what was going on.

The glowing figure began to shrink, now resembling a large tree. The light faded from the forest and there stood Cherrymon once again. The digi-eggs laid on the floor.

_Oh yes, I forgot about those._

Cherrymon stuffed the eggs into his head of foliage and slowly began his walk back towards the headquarters.

* * *

><p><em>And I forgot about the speed as well. This may take longer than I anticipated… Perhaps I should notify Gennai. <em>

Cherrymon stopped walking and held out his hands.

"Illusion Mist."

The fog that was resting as a blanket on the forest began to shift towards Cherrymon very rapidly. It swirled into an oval in front of him and began to solidify into a mirror shape. The mirror of fog was floating a few feet above the ground in front of Cherrymon and before Cherrymon could command it, words came out of it.

"Cherrymon, help me. The forces have me captured at th-" but the rest was cut off.

_That voice…. That voice sounded disturbingly familiar. _

The forest was completely quiet. Cherrymon stood there, head down and confused in his thoughts. His Illusion Mist has only ever worked on his command. So who was commanding it?

* * *

><p>Cherrymon looked up at the hovering mirror still awaiting his orders.<p>

"Show me Gennai."

Gennai materialized in the mist, seemingly unaware of Cherrymon's attention. He was sitting near a desk, scribbling some notes about the digidestind.

Cherrymon spoke. "Gennai."

Gennai jumped. He looked around, but saw no one.

"Cherrymon is that you?" Gennai asked, into the nothingness of the room.

"Yes, Gennai. I have created an illusion to contact you. My initial reason was merely to tell you that there will be a delay in bringing the digi-eggs back to the headquarters. But something rather disturb-"

"What do you mean, a _delay_, Cherrymon? We can't _afford _any delays at this point. We are too close."

"Gennai, please. Your temper. You know you can't maintain your suit when you get enraged. Bear with me here."

Gennai relaxed his muscles and gave a nod, motioning for Cherrymon to finish his explanation.

"Right. Well I was walking through the forest famished. I saw trees bearing fruits of weaknesses all around me and the temptation was too much. I weighed the pros and cons and figured I could eat one."

Looking through the mist, Cherrymon could see Gennai putting a palm to his forehead. But then Gennai seemed alerted.

"Cherrymon… you do realize the progressive properties of that fruit, don't you?" asked Gennai.

"I knew that eating one of the fruits would cause me to de-digivolve, if that's what you mean," said Cherrymon.

"No…If you don't eat something else to counter that fruit, you will continue to de-digivolve until your in-training state. You have to eat something immediately before you turn into Woodmon!" said Gennai with urgency.

Cherrymon began to panic. He didn't know this was one of the fruit's properties. Cherrymon looked around, but all he could find were the trees holding the fruit of weakness and ... bushes.

_The bushes._

_Oh, this will not be enjoyable. _

Cherrymon grabbed a nearby bush and ripped it out with its roots. He took a deep breath and started munching on it frantically as if his life depended on it. And it very well may have.

* * *

><p>Cherrymon pushed the food all the way down his throat and took a few moments before actually speaking. "It is done, Gennai. Now that other thing…"<p>

Gennai seemed to be paying more attention to his notes than to Cherrymon, but he spoke regardless. "My friend, it is critical that you come back here immediately. This plan is our priority. Anything and everything else must wait. Do you understand?"

Cherrymon felt uneasy, but agreed with Gennai. "Very well. Give me two days time. I am not the most agile in this form."

A chuckle escaped both digimon at this truth.

Gennai replied "We will be expecting your return. Please inform us of any other delays."

The illusion mist parted and reverted back to blanket the forest. Cherrymon did not start his journey just yet. His mind was somewhere else.

* * *

><p><em>That voice….That voice….That disturbingly familiar voice….<em>

Cherrymon pushed away the thoughts as he understood the urgency of the digi-eggs. He started his journey back to headquarters, keeping in mind the cost of eating the succulent spiked fruits.

As he moved forward, a pair of black beady eyes followed him through the forest, hopping from bush to bush, careful not to be seen. The creature was holding a flower in its hand… But not any ordinary flower…A fresh yellow rose.

_Patamon: Ahhh! I wonder who the voice was._

_Gabumon: Who cares! I want to know who that sneaky digimon is. _

_Joe: Well regardless of who's who and what's what, one thing's for sure…_

_Gomamon: And what's that, Joe?_

_Joe: That…Cherrymon's mind is a bit….foggy._

_Patamon: …_

_Gabumon: …_

_Gomamon: Oh Joe._

* * *

><p>Digimon Adventure 03<p>

END OF EPISODE FIVE

Please Review ^_^

I moved to a new house so I didn't have much time to write! Sorry for the delay! Anyway, please let me know if you liked this chapter! Thanks!


	6. Paranoia

'

Digimon Adventure 03

Episode 6: Paranoia

The Digi-World: Before Summer Camp

* * *

><p>Headquarters was quiet. There were partial clouds, and in the arena walked a fallen angel digimon.<p>

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

A beam of white light pierced down through the clouds towards the slender, dark digimon. Peaking over her shoulder, she noticed the light and quickly reacted, moving swiftly to avoid the arrow. But the arrow cut just slightly into her flesh on her left arm.

"A little warning next time, if you don't mind Angewomon!"

"DARKNESS WAVE!"

A dark void emerged in front of the digimon's body, and out spewed hundreds of bats, flying straight to the clouds.

Behind the clouds, a shadow dashed away from the bats, and beams of light continued to pierce through, destroying the bats.

"You can't hide forever, blondie!" said the dark digimon, with a smirk on her face.

The clouds suddenly parted, and there stood the slender, bright angelic digimon, sparkling in the sun.

Angewomon spoke, "Whoever said I was hiding, Ladydevimon?"

"HEAVEN'S CHARM!"

"EVIL WING!"

The dark and light powers collided and exploded, leaving behind nothingness.

"I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way!" yelled Ladydevimon, as she approached Angewomon in the sky.

"BLACK WING!"

Ladydevimon's left hand transformed into a long, sharp spike. She jabbed it towards Angewomon, but the angelic digimon slid past.

"You've grown a bit slow, haven't you Ladydevimon?" Angewomon noted.

She began to chuckle when Ladydevimon took another jab. Angewomon was not quick enough this time, and the jab ripped her flesh on her right arm.

Ladydevimon grinned. "There. Now we are even."

Angewomon gasped at the tiny cut on her arm. "I just exfoliated and moisturized, you witch!"

Angewomon clenched her fist and punched Ladydevimon across the face. Enraged, Ladydevimon brought her own right hand across her left shoulder, and launched it to Angewomon's face, leaving a red mark.

* * *

><p>As the fight ensued, two figures came into the arena and sat on two lawn chairs that were conjured next to the entrance. There was a voice that spoke gently in a low voice.<p>

"They're feisty aren't they, Angemon?"

Angemon chuckled as he looked up at the two digimon fighting it out. Angewomon was holding onto Ladydevimon's hair and spinning her around.

"Ouch. Is this how she's like on a daily basis?" inquired the voice.

Angemon looked back at the digimon. "You know, Devimon, I just try not to think about it."

Both digimon looked up and saw Angewomon crash into the tall wall of the arena.

Angemon looked back at Devimon and said "And I don't think yours is any better". Devimon and Angemon both started laughing.

"On a more serious note, Angemon, I never got to ask you. What do you think of the forces of light and darkness?"

Angemon looked puzzled. "What do you mean, Devimon?"

"Well I was thinking. Our powers: yours, mine, and the two girls up there, we are able to tap into those forces to unleash quite some energy. We are part of the light and darkness in a sense, wouldn't you say? Do you think that we are dependent on the forces for survival?" Devimon questioned.

Angemon seemed offended by Devimon's theory, mostly because he was so faithful to the master plan and didn't want Devimon's words to be true.

"Preposterous! Our powers are our own. I'm sure Gennai has already thought this through."

Devimon looked sternly at Angemon.

"I think that's the thing. I think Gennai _has _thought this through. For himself. Think about it: you and I are creatures of light and darkness. The girls are too. So are Myotismon, Apocalymon and Daemon."

Angemon started, "But…"

"Listen, Angemon. Have you seen Dragomon or Ebonwumon around?"

"Well no I haven't, but that doesn't me-"

"Look. I think Gennai has us light and darkness types stuck around at headquarters and took the real threat away. Somehow I bet he made Dragomon and Ebonwumon disappear because they are not tied to the forces like we are. Angemon, I have a feeling that if we capture the forces of light and darkness, we will be trapped as well. If the forces go, we go. I think Gennai's real plan is to have all the power for himself!"

Angemon was shocked at what he had just heard. He has never thought about himself as being directly linked to the forces. But it was starting to make sense to him.

* * *

><p>Angemon took a moment to breathe. "Okay, so say your theory was right. What would you even suggest we do to investigate this further?"<p>

"We find out what happened to Dragomon and Ebonwumon. Ebonwumon was supposed to be back a few days ago, and I haven't seen Dragomon since the meeting. If Gennai's up to this…"

"If Gennai's up to _what_?" A voice interrupted Devimon from the shadows of the tunnel connecting the headquarters to the arena. As it came closer to the entrance, the two digimon could tell it was Gennai in his disguised form.

When Gennai reached them, Angemon and Devimon stood up from their seats.

"Hello Gennai," greeted Devimon.

"Hello, you two. I ask again, if Gennai's up to _what_? I overheard you as I was walking hear. It's funny how these tunnels make echoes travel so far…"

Gennai gave a raised eyebrow to the two digimon.

The two digimon began to get nervous. How would they get out of this one?

Angemon looked up at the sky and pointed. "That."

All three digimon were looking up at the sky and saw the girls still at it.

Gennai was perplexed. "That?"

Devimon froze in place, not sure what to say.

Angemon gulped, but then started to come up with something. "Yes, that. What did you do to make them fight like that? They've been at it for a good half hour by now."

Gennai chuckled. "I didn't do a thing! Well, Angewomon did come up to me this morning and asked if she could train with me. I told her that I already saw Ladydevimon in the arena, and she went off."

Angemon felt relieved, assuming that Gennai has bought his story. "Oh! Well that explains it then. Hah, right Devimon?"

Angemon threw a pat over Devimon's shoulder. Devimon snapped out of it, and gave a smile.

"Yes, that certainly explains it! I thought you had done something to make them upset because the way they're fighting looks very…personal."

Gennai laughed in his place. "Yes, well I think that when those two train with each other, it's _always _personal."

Angewomon and Ladydevimon looked exhausted at this point. Hair frizzy, wings bent, clothes ripped. They flew down to the ground to rest.

Something hit Gennai's mind and he remembered something. "Ah yes, the reason why I came over. We're going to have a meeting this evening in the conference room. I expect everyone to be there. Let's shoot for dusk."

The two male digimon nodded as Gennai walked off into the tunnel back to the headquarters.

* * *

><p>Angewomon and Ladydevimon made their way to the entrance of the arena. Ladydevimon said, "What was all that about, boys? Any updates?"<p>

"Yes," both male digimon said in unison.

A few moments passed, and nothing was being said.

"Well?" asked Angewomon impatiently.

Angemon looked back to the tunnel.

"Let's not discuss it. Let's digivolve and that should explain everything to you."

Angewomon was confused. "Okay…?"

The two angelic digimon of light began to glow and morphed into one being. The two angelic digimon of darkness followed suit.

The now digivolved digimon stood there. Thinking. Allowing themselves to internalize all the information about Gennai they've just learned.

"Wow", said the striped tiger digimon. "What do we make of this?"

"For now, nothing. For now, we find out what we can," replied the fiery bird digimon.

Both digimon walked back to the headquarters through the tunnel, and with them a dark, masked creature following, weaving through the shadows…

* * *

><p><em>Izzy: Cantankerous! Yet there's something about women fighting that I can't take my eyes off them…It makes no logical sense!<em>

_Matt: Not yet anyway._

_Tai: I couldn't…stop…looking. _

_Kari: Yeah! Go Angewomon! Take that evil hag!_

* * *

><p>Digimon Adventure 03<p>

END OF EPISODE SIX

Please Review ^_^

I'm just transitioning from summer break to back to college. Sorry this chapter took a few weeks. I have lots of ideas that tie into Digimon Adventure, and your support helps me convert that from thoughts into words! Please let me know if you liked this chapter! Thanks!


	7. No Way

'

Digimon Adventure 03

Episode 7: No Way

The Real World: Before Summer Camp

* * *

><p>"Your mother is dying, TK! You have to do something!" yelled a voice at the young blonde-haired blue-eyed child.<p>

TK was full of anxiety, forming sweat on his face. He could see his mom laying on the floor unconscious and his dad yelling at him to help, tears streaming down the dad's face. Just then, a tall blue-haired boy appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Step aside, TK. I'll handle this."

TK got pushed aside as he saw the blue-haired boy go to work, pulling out strange devices and medicine from his bag.

Standing behind awkwardly, TK felt uneasy about not doing anything. His eyes started getting wet from the emotions, but he didn't say a word. A few minutes later, TK's mom awoke.

TK's dad sighed with relief. "Thank you, Joe. You're like a son to me," said TK's dad, with a smile of approval on his face.

The three figures began to fade away, and a soccer ball came flying right at TK's face.

"T.K! T.K! T.K!" TK looked around, getting familiar with his new surroundings. He was now at a soccer field….and people were cheering his name! There was a ball at his feet and boys sprinting toward him to steal the ball away.

_Go._

TK launched himself forward, bringing the ball with him. He made his way for the goal, but he couldn't run fast. He was having trouble running at all. An older boy with goggles and big, brown hair came and snatched the ball from TK, who was clearly having difficulty.

The older kid went for the goal, and TK could hear that the fans were no longer chanting his own name. Listening more attentively, he could hear "Tai! Tai! Tai!". Tai dashed at the goal and made a kick. The goalie dove for the ball, but the ball zoomed right past the goalie. The bleachers exploded with cheer as TK could hear even louder "TAI! TAI! TAI!"

The cheers got softer, and the soccer field began to fade to the blackness. It was dark now, but TK could hear clicking. A lot of clicking. It sounded like…a typewriter? No, a computer! A soft glow illuminated in the distance, and TK walked closer to it. In this dark room was a computer with a keyboard. It looked as if it was typing itself. TK looked at the monitor to read what it was saying. "You are a loser. You are a nobody. You have no friends. No kids like you." The message was repeating itself.

_No, it's not true!_

TK went to the keyboard and pressed the delete button. But the keyboard wouldn't stop typing. "You are a loser. You are a nobody. You have no friends. No kids like you."

_No, stop it!_

TK was in tears. He pressed the power button the computer. It didn't work. TK got angry and pulled the power cord from the computer. But the typing persisted. "You are a loser. You are a nobody. You have no friends. No kids like you."

TK clenched his fists and clamped his jaw hard. The blood was rushing to his face. He had enough rage to punch the screen. He hit as hard as he could. The screen didn't even crack. But now his hand was in pain as if it were broken. He sat down next to the computer in defeat, catering to his hand. TK heard faint footsteps approaching, but it was too dark in the room to get an idea of who it was.

The light from the computer screen revealed a boy, not much taller than TK, with red frizzy hair. He got to the keyboard without saying a word. TK just stared, curious to know what he was going to try and do. The boy typed something on the keyboard, focused on what he was doing. He finished and walked away into the shadows. The clicking from the keyboard had stopped. TK got up to see for himself. The screen was blank. The whiteness was almost blinding to TK as he squinted his eyes to try and find something on the screen. There was nothing there.

TK put his hand over his eyes because the light was getting to be too much. When he uncovered his eyes, the blinding light was still there. But the computer was gone. In its place was a spotlight that was aimed directly at TK. TK's eyes glanced around to reveal that he was now on a stage. It was absolutely quiet on the stage. He looked to his feet and saw a harmonica on the floor. He picked it up and blew into it. It sounded funny. TK blew into the harmonica again. He liked playing it.

"TK."

TK stopped and turned around. His older brother was standing right in front of him, upset at TK.

"Hand it over, TK."

TK started to get sad. He really enjoyed this harmonica.

"But Matt, I found it. It's mine!"

"Stop being a baby and give me the harmonica, TK."

"It's not fair, Matt. I found it!"

Matt snatched the harmonica out of TK's hands.

"Mine now, squirt."

"Matt, stop being mean! I'm telling mom!"

"About what? How you couldn't even save her? Face it, TK. You're a loser."

TK's eyes swelled again. "I'm not! I'm not a loser!"

Matt started to look like he was getting farther away, but he wasn't moving. Matt turned around and began to play his harmonica in the spotlight. A crowd formed and cheered, whistled, and screamed him on.

* * *

><p>All the way in the back of the stage stood TK, alone, not even caring anymore about doing anything. He plopped himself on the floor next to the curtain, away from the light and from everyone.<p>

The darkness crept up on the boy's ankle. It started to squeeze tightly around it, cutting off the circulation to TK's right foot. TK wasn't paying attention. He was too involved in his emotions and thoughts to care about what was happening around him. The darkness began to consume TK, but then TK noticed a small recorder on the floor next to him. He picked it up and blew into it. This instrument also sounded weird. It was high pitched and sounded like a short beep. He blew into it again to try and annoy Matt. "Beep!" Matt was not fazed by the beep as he continued to charm the audience.

This frustrated TK so he went nonstop, louder this time. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The stage disappeared. "BEEP!" Matt disappeared. "BEEP!" The audience disappeared. "BEEP!" The recorder disappeared.

"BEEP!"

TK woke up. His alarm clock had gone off. He hit it with his hand and it stopped beeping. TK touched his face, and he could feel that he had beads of sweat on his forehead. TK stayed a moment in his bed in his blue striped pajamas. He couldn't believe he was dreaming. It all felt so real to him…. the most real dream he'd ever had. He got up out of bed and walked sluggishly out of bed towards the bathroom.

When he opened the door, his mom was in the nearby kitchen making pancakes and sausage.

_Yummy!_

TK's mouth's salivated at the smell and sight of the delicious breakfast awaiting him.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you have a good night's sleep?" asked TK's mom.

TK's mind flashed back to his dream and remembered about his mom.

"Mom!" TK went up to his mother and gave her a big hug.

Astonished by her son's unnatural behavior, TK's mom gave a small giggle. "Well, that's more like it! I love you too!"

"I had a bad dream Mommy. And you got hurt…" TK's face was becoming depressed in expression.

TK's mom had a sweet, caring look on her face and looked down straight into TK's eyes. "I'm fine, TK. Don't worry, nothing will ever happen to me. Nothing will take me away from you, okay?"

TK buried his face into his mom's clothes and mumbled "I love you mom".

TK let go of his mom and walked to the bathroom as his mother put half of her attention back to the stove and half of her attention still on TK as he walked away.

"TK?" she asked.

He turned around, just as he was about to enter the bathroom. "Yeah, mom?"

"You're limping," she said.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"You're limping, TK. Did you fall while playing with your friends or something?"

TK shrugged. "I don't think so." He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, stepping over to the shower.

* * *

><p>TK twisted on the hot water knob and water began to sprinkle from the showerhead. He stuck his hand in the water. Still cool. He waited until it got warmer. TK loved taking hot showers, even on a summer day. He took his pajamas off and stuck his hand in the water again. Hot. Steam was slowly flowing out of the shower into the rest of the bathroom. TK hopped into the shower and let the water trickle over his body. He closed his eyes and put his head down, letting the water hit his neck.<p>

After about a minute of relaxing, TK opened his eyes, watching the water rush to the drain, swirling away as it vanished through the pipes. He turned his gaze to his feet. He slapped his feet to the floor, splashing the water and making funny noises. This made TK smile.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"TK, the food's getting cold," his mom yelled through the door.

"Alright, mom! Be right out!" yelled TK back through the door.

TK stepped out of the shower into the bathroom that was now completely obscured by the steam. He put his hand against the wall to feel around for a towel. After a few seconds of wandering, his hand finally felt something fuzzy. TK yanked it off the rack put it around his waist. The steam was starting to go away, and he went over to the full body mirror in the bathroom. TK loved making fun hairdos after his shower. He tried parting his hair like a gentleman, he put it in a Mohawk, and then he just shook his head and his hair reverted back to the mess he was used to. While thinking how he wanted his hair to look next, he could feel a bit of soreness somewhere in his leg. He followed his eyes down the mirror, and right there on his right ankle was a bruise encircled around his ankle.

He stared at the dark purple and green bruise around his ankle, trying to understand where it came from.

TK stopped playing with his hair and thought.

Then it hit him. His jaw dropped.

_The dream._

"No way…"

* * *

><p><em>Leomon: The poor boy. He never gets the attention he deserves.<em>

_Ogremon: Yeah, he's like me! I never get any attention._

_Leomon: Well, that's because you're an ugly, weak virus type._

_Ogremon: *Sniff* Well sorry we're not all king of the forest! I was born this way!_

_Leomon: I suppose all we have to do is…Hope it gets better. I'm sure it will._

_Ogremon: Thanks, Leomon. That made me feel better :)_

_Leomon: Not you! I was talking about the boy!_

_Ogremon: :(_

* * *

><p>DIGIMON ADVENTURE 03<p>

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

Please Review ^_^

I'm really happy I'm able to write on a somewhat consistent basis again. What else am I supposed to do with Labor Day weekend? Let me know if you liked this chapter! Thanks!


	8. Hidden

'

Digimon Adventure 03

Episode 8: Hidden

The Digi-World: Before Summer Camp

* * *

><p>A light drizzling rain stretched across the forest. Birds of pink and blue were rejoicing, singing in the rain. A group of Meramon were scrambling about, keeping hidden under trees and inside small caves. One of the Biyomon inside a tree heard a mournful cry. She looked around, but she could not see where it was coming from.<p>

The Biyomon leaped from the tree onto the wet, muddy ground and began her search. Her ears guided her toward a large tree. As she approached it, the crying got louder. Biyomon was cautiously getting within reach of the tree when she stepped on a twig.

_CRACK!_

The crying stopped.

_Was the tree crying?_

Biyomon was confused.

Biyomon waited. Still, there was no crying. No sound whatsoever from the tree.

_Boy, I must have not gotten enough sleep last night. _

"AHHHH-CHOOO!"

The birds resting on the large tree flew away in fright.

_Now the tree is sneezing? Something's not right here. There must be a digimon hidden around here that I just can't see for some reason._

"Don't be afraid, little guy. I won't hurt you. I'm a friendly digimon. Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Biyomon exclaimed.

She waited. Biyomon circled the tree once. Nothing. She circled it twice. Still nothing.

_Maybe the digimon is so fast that every time I move to go around the tree, he also moves around the tree to keep from being seen._

Biyomon sprinted as fast she could around the tree five times. She stopped. She turned around quick and ran in the opposite direction. She stopped and turned around. Still nothing. Biyomon was out of breath.

_He's good._

"Well fine, if you don't show yourself, then I won't move from this spot! Hmph!" Biyomon plopped down on nearby rock and sat there. Waiting. There was still nothing coming from the tree.

_Maybe he's just shy. _

"Sometimes when I'm feeling sad, I also tend to hide from all my friends and family. It's funny though, you know why?" Biyomon asked.

The tree sat still.

"Because they're the ones that really care about me. They love me and want to help. I know I can count on them when I'm feeling down."

The tree remained silent.

Biyomon let out an unsatisfied sigh. "Well if you don't want to talk about it, then I won't push you. I was just trying to be a friend. We all need friends."

Biyomon got off the rock and started walking away from the tree. After a few steps she turned her head around.

"You know, sometimes when we don't want to talk to others is when we need to talk to them the most."

With that, Biyomon started to walk away when all of a sudden:

"Wait."

Biyomon froze in her tracks. She turned her head around.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"Come here."

Biyomon was nervous now. She had no problem talking to the tree when it was just a tree, but now it was talking and she had no idea what was going to happen.

"Please."

Biyomon inched her way closer to the tree. She was right in front of it when two hands shot out and grabbed her in. Biyomon's eyes widened, she flapped her wings and started to yell.

"AHHHH-mffflmffflmfffl." A hand covered Biyomon's mouth.

"Shh!" said the feminine voice.

Biyomon calmed down and stopped flapping. Her breathing slowed down, and the masked creature removed her hand from Biyomon's mouth.

* * *

><p>Biyomon looked around and looked up. They were inside a room that was long and skinny. It was all silver and rounded like a cylinder. It felt like she was inside a long, metal pipe. Biyomon spoke, "Where are we?"<p>

"We're inside," said the dark, masked creature.

"Inside where?" Asked Biyomon.

"Inside the tree."

The creature let out a weak cough. It was clear that the cold rain got the creature sick.

"Whaaa-?" Biyomon was confused.

"I don't know if I truly understand it myself. I was running from some evil looking bat things with red eyes and red marks on their foreheads. I kept looking back to see how far they were and when I turned around this tree was right in front of me. I closed my eyes shut, expecting to run into it. I stopped and opened my eyes, and it turned out that I actually did run _into_ it! I call it a hiding tree," said the creature, ejecting another mild cough.

From all the excitement of being grabbed and pulled into the hiding tree, Biyomon didn't realize a sharp pain coming from her foot. She looked down and lifted her foot. Pricking her was a thorn and under her foot was a yellow rose. Biyomon pulled the thorn out and rubbed her foot to comfort it. The creature grabbed the trampled flower and held it close to her chest. Light tears were dripping from her face and onto the floor. Biyomon noticed.

"Is this what you've been crying about?" asked Biyomon, motioning to the flower. "Don't worry, there's a lot of flowers in the forest. There are some that are really beautiful with lots of colors and smell delicious!" Said Biyomon, trying to reassure her.

The creature shook her head.

"No, it's not the flower that I care about. It's my home. And the flower is the only thing I have left to remember it by. I'm lost and miss my daughter. There are all these monsters that I have never seen before, like you or those strange bats or that tall, creepy fiery thing I saw earlier, or—"

Biyomon cut in, offended. "Monsters? Don't you mean digimon?"

"Is that what you call yourselves? I wasn't sure." Said the creature.

"Wait, you're telling me that you've never seen a digimon before? Where are you from? What ARE you?" asked Biyomon, already prepared with another explosion of questions.

"I'm a human and I'm from Japan," said the creature.

"Human…Japan…Doesn't ring a bell. Anyway, I'm Biyomon. What's your name?"

"My name is Toshiko Takenouchi. And my heart is aching because I'm missing my only daughter, Sora. She's the most important thing in my life."

"Sora…What a pretty name. Tell me more about Sora," said Biyomon.

"Okay." Toshiko sniffled. "Sora is a beautiful, healthy young girl with brown hair and always wears her silly blue hat. She loves to play soccer and be free."

Tears began to stream from her face.

"I feel like I've pushed her too much over the years to be someone that she's not. I wish she could hear me right now so I can tell her that I love her and am sorry for being such an awful mother to her. Sometimes I feel like she hates me," said Toshiko.

Biyomon put her wing around the woman. "Aw, don't be so hard on yourself. I know you'll figure out a way to get back home and be reunited with your Sora. She doesn't hate you. I'm sure she misses you too."

Toshiko smiled weakly behind her mask. She embraced Biyomon and whispered quietly,

"Thank you."

They both sat in the tree, the gentle rain pouring solemnly around them, relaxing them until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sora was floating in the darkness. She heard a voice.<p>

_I feel like I've pushed her too much over the years to be someone that she's not._

_No you haven't, mama. You just want what's best for me…._

Sora felt her heart beat fast.

_I love her and am sorry for being such an awful mother to her. _

_You're not an awful mother… You're an awesome one._

Her heart beat faster.

_I think she hates me._

Sora's eyes began to swell with tears.

"I LOVE YOU MAMA!"

Sora awoke. Her heart was racing and tears were trailing down her eyes.

It was the middle of the night and Sora quickly looked around. She was still in her bed. In her room. In her house.

_Was it all a dream?_

Sora got out of her bed and quietly snuck into her mother's bedroom. The bed was made nicely. She was gone. Sora wasn't dreaming. Her mom was missing. She rushed to the house phone to see if there were any missed messages from the police. The answering machine read "0". She pressed the button.

"Zero New Voice Messages."

She pressed it again.

"Zero New Voice Messages."

She kept pressing the button, forcing the answering machine to interrupt itself.

"Zero New – Zero New – Zero New – "

Sora was now pounding at the answering machine with her clenched fist. With each pounding her fist got stronger, her teeth gritted tighter, and her head grew hotter.

"Zero – Zero – Zero – Z – Z – Z -"

The talking cut off. The light on the answering machine went out. It broke.

Sora gasped quietly and stopped pounding the answering machine.

_Now I'll never know if they found her! _

Sora started sobbing and backed away from the phone until she hit the wall with her back. She slid down the wall and sat down, hugging her knees. She wept. She was the only one there. Alone. She sluggishly fell onto her side, the crying slowing down, slowly… slowly… until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Tai: *Sniff*<em>

_Agumon: Tai, are you crying?_

_Tai: Noo! Men don't cry._

_Agumon: Aw, come on Tai. Everyone cries. It's normal._

_Tai: I wasn't crying, alright?!_

_Agumon: Whatever you say, Tai. But I thought it was sad too. _

_Meramon: I just thought it was sad that she referred to me as a "tall, creepy fiery thing". I'm not that scary, right?_

…

_Meramon: Right?!_

…

_Meramon: =(_

* * *

><p>Digimon Adventure 03<p>

END OF EPISODE EIGHT

Please Review ^_^

After a (way too) long break, I finally started writing again. I missed it. Sorry for the months of waiting. Let me know if you liked this chapter! Thanks!


	9. Bzzz

'

Digimon Adventure 03

Chapter 9: Bzzz.

The Real World: Before Summer Camp

* * *

><p>"Dinner was delicious! Thanks mom and dad," exclaimed a cheery, much younger Izzy.<p>

Mr. and Mrs. Izumi were still at the dinner table enjoying their meals.

"You're welcome, Izzy! Are you off to bed?" asked Mrs. Izumi.

"Yep! Goodnight mom and dad. Love you guys!" said Izzy as he was making his way back to his room.

Izzy almost made it to the door when he heard his dad yell from the dinner table, "Don't forget to brush your teeth, son!"

Izzy spun around, blushed at his parents, and dashed over to the bathroom.

Mr. and Mrs. Izumi chuckled and Mr. Izumi went back to eating his food. Mrs. Izumi was blankly staring at her plate, but Mr. Izumi didn't even notice.

The bathroom faucet got turned on, and the brushing sounds could be heard from the dining room.

With a mouth half full, Mr. Izumi said, "Funny how they're still learning these basic things! I forget sometimes that they gotta start somewhere!"

There was a silence. But Mrs. Izumi replied, "They learn so much at this age. We never know _what _they could possibly be learning… and discovering."

There was an undertone in her voice that made Mr. Izumi stop eating and put his fork down. He looked at his wife's eyes, and he knew that they needed to have a talk after Izzy falls asleep.

The faucet in the bathroom turned off, and Izzy sluggishly came out. It was evident in his movements that it was bedtime. He looked at his parents putting away the food. He was going to say goodnight again, but he remembered he already did that. Besides, they were too busy to even notice Izzy was there.

Izzy made his way to his room, and he closed the door almost completely, leaving an inch of space to have some light as he always does. He changed into his pajamas and lied in his bed. Rubbing his eyes a bit, he yawned, and he shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>As Izzy was sleeping, his mouth opened slightly. Enough to start breathing through it. Izzy's mouth naturally began getting dry, and it eventually woke him up.<p>

Izzy's eyes slowly opened, and he tried to swallow. His throat was so dry that it felt like it stuck every time he tried to swallow. Izzy got up and made his way to the door so that he could get a glass of water from the kitchen.

Mr. and Mrs. Izumi were sitting next to each other on the striped couch in the living room. The bedroom door was cracked open, revealing the conversation. Izzy peeked through the door. He overheard his parents talking. So he started to listen. He could hear his mother speaking.

"Darling, one of these days we're going to have to tell Izzy the truth about his birth."

"Couldn't we wait just a little bit longer? I'm afraid that if we tell him now, it'd be too big of a shock. I wouldn't want it to affect his schoolwork."

"But sometimes I wonder if he doesn't sense it. He's smart. I have a strange feeling that he knows he was adopted… That he's not really our child."

Izzy's heart immediately sank. He felt chills coming up his back. His eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Why do you think that, dear? Did he say anything?"

"No…It's just a mother's intuition."

Izzy's world began to spin. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't stop thinking about it. The words kept echoing in his head.

_He's not really our child._

_He knows he was adopted. _

_He's not really our child._

_He knows he was adopted. _

Izzy crept slowly back to bed, as to not alert his parents. The dry throat was still disturbing him, but now his throat was getting tighter and sore from the news he just heard. He felt like there was a frog in his throat.

Izzy lied back in bed. He tried closing his eyes, and the tears that formed streamed down his face.

_He's not really our child._

_He knows he was adopted. _

Every time he replayed the conversation in his head, each word seemed to be piercing him. He cringed at his thoughts. The emotional disturbance became exhausting for Izzy. Sleep overcame him and all went dark.

* * *

><p>Bzzz bzzz bzzz.<p>

Izzy woke up to a buzzing coming from the window. He looked outside, and it looked like a fly was trying to come in. Insects always fascinated Izzy. He went near the window to watch. As he got closer, Izzy realized that the fly was actually a ladybug. A big ladybug! It appeared to be dancing around the window, entertaining Izzy.

Bzzzz bzzz bzzz.

The ladybug landed on the window and stayed there, staring directly at Izzy. Izzy stared back.

Izzz izzz izzz.

_Huh!_

Izzy could have sworn he heard the ladybug saying his name. He reached for the latch to unlock the window and let in the ladybug, but he heard some voices coming from the living room.

"Don't you think it's time we told Izzy the truth, dear?" Mrs. Izumi asked.

"No," replied Mr. Izumi. "I'm afraid that if we told him now, it might be too big of a shock."

"I know you're trying to do what's best, but I worry that once he finds out, he'll be upset we didn't tell him sooner."

"Well we just can't think about that now."

Izzy felt his heart sank again. He thought that last night was just a bad dream, but now he remembered the conversation perfectly.

_He's not really our child._

_He knows he was adopted. _

Izzy felt his eyes begin to swell again.

Izzz izzz izzzz.

Izzy looked up at the giant ladybug. It was in the air dancing again. Izzy began to giggle and wiped his tears away.

The ladybug swayed and did loops, creating figure-8s in the air. Izzy mimicked the ladybug's movements and danced around in his room.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Izzy turned around to see his mom at his door, smiling genuinely at her son's innocent playing.

"Izzy, your dad just got something for work that he'd like to show you."

This caught Izzy's curiosity.

"Ooo what is it!"

"Go see. He wants you to learn how to use it," Mrs. Izumi said, and walked off to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast.

Izzy was excited. He wasn't sure what it was that his dad had, but the mystery of it all really got him really curious now. He turned back to the window, but his ladybug friend was gone. A moment of sadness swept over Izzy.

"Izzy! You wanna see this?" yelled Mr. Izumi from the office room.

The sadness flashed away from Izzy, and without even changing out of his pajamas, he sprinted to his dad's office space.

Upon entering the room, all Izzy could see was a large wooden desk, a chair, and a big box in a dim room. Packing peanuts were everywhere on the floor. Izzy could hear his dad shuffling things, but he couldn't see him. But then he spotted his dad's knees behind the box. Mr. Izumi popped up.

"Izzy! Look what I got!" waving a big manual in his hand, a beaming smile on his face.

"What is it?" inquired Izzy.

"What this? Oh, this is just a book to tell us how to use this…" Mr. Izumi got on his feet and pulled up a very large desktop computer from the box. He placed it on the floor next to Izzy. He reached in again and pulled out a large monitor.

"It's a computer. It lets us program data, create codes, and really design whatever we like. It's almost like another world…"

Izzy saw the computer, and he was curious as to what his dad meant by "another world".

Mr. Izumi threw the manual on the ground next to Izzy. "Here, you learn how to use it. I have to run into work."

He began packing his suitcase and headed towards the door.

"I want to hear about your progress when I get home this evening, Izzy!"

Izzy had a manual in one hand, a mouse cord in the other, and a quizzical look on his face.

"O-Ok, dad. I'll try my best!" yelled Izzy, as he heard the front door to the house slam shut.

Izzy looked at the manual. He looked at the mouse cord. He wondered what else was in the box. He dug his hand into the box of what appeared to be only packing peanuts, but he felt something. He got hold of and pulled out a cord.

_Wonder what this is…_

He kept pulling on the cord, and things seemed to be shifting under the packing peanuts. A big, bulky keyboard revealed itself from the box. Izzy pulled this out and placed it next to the mouse. He dove his hand in a second time and felt for something in the box. All he could feel was more packing peanuts. So he went back to his findings.

_So there's a computer, a screen thing, a thing with letters and numbers on it, and a thing that clicks. What do I do now?_

Izzy looked around and saw the book.

_Oh, and the book…_

A light bulb went off in his head.

_The book!_

Izzy snatched the book from the floor and opened it to the first page. It showed diagrams of the different components of the computer. Izzy didn't know how to read that well yet, but he flipped through the pages and started using the illustrations to navigate himself through the installation process.

"Okay it looks like this cord plugs in here… Oh and that cord plugs in there…"

After a few minutes, Izzy was pretty proud of putting together the computer all by himself. The smell of breakfast filled the air. Izzy's stomach rumbled.

"Izzy, breakfast is ready!" shouted Mrs. Izumi from the other room.

"Okay, be right there mom!" said Izzy.

Izzy got up and brushed the packing peanuts off of him. He walked over to the kitchen to find his hot pancake with eggs breakfast and chocolate milk waiting on the table, and his mom sitting across from his chair with a warm smile on her face.

The feeling of sadness swept over Izzy again. How could he forget now? Izzy's face turned pale, and he sat down to quietly eat his meal.

"So how's the computer coming along, Izzy?" Asked Mrs. Izumi.

Izzy looked up. "It's going good. I just set it up." He went back to eating his food.

Mrs. Izumi sensed something was wrong. She let him eat some more, but then she pried.

"You're awfully quiet. I hope you're enjoying the food…"

Izzy ate his last bite of pancake, and he looked up again.

_I can't let her know that I know…_

Izzy slapped a smile on his face.

"Everything's great, mom! I'm going to go back to the computer to try and figure out how to use it."

There was some relief that came from Mrs. Izumi.

"Okay, Izzy. Let me know if you need anything."

Izzy chugged his chocolate milk and let out a satisfying "Ahh".

"Sounds good mom, thanks!"

Izzy went back to the computer and wanted to turn it on. He plugged the computer into a nearby outlet and pressed the power button on the computer. The computer started making some noises, and it sounded like something inside it was accelerating.

Izzy was quivering in anticipation for a few seconds, but then the noises and acceleration stopped. Izzy's face drooped. He stared hard at the computer screen. Nothing was being shown.

"Oh no, I broke it!" Izzy began to tear up, but then he noticed a power button on the monitor. Curious, he pushed it. The monitor made a static-like noise and slowly began to get brighter. Izzy got excited. Words began to appear on the screen. It read:

"PLEASE INSERT INSTALLATION CD ROM"

Izzy tried to read the words. "P-pl-please". _Okay, next. _"In-ins…" _Too hard, next. _ "Insta…" _Too hard. _"CD".

CD! Izzy knew what CD's were. He'd seen them before on tv. He looked around, but he couldn't find a CD. He turned and scrambled to try and find one. He emptied the big box of all the packing peanuts. To no avail. Feeling nearly defeated, Izzy lied down on the floor, surrounded by all the packing peanuts.

He looked up at the ceiling and saw a reflected light in the shape of a circle. He moved his eyes to where the light was coming from, and it looked like it was coming from the desk. He was too short to see on top of it, so he dragged the desk chair to the edge of the desk and climbed up. There lying on the desk was a CD. Izzy felt like he just found buried treasure.

Izzy grabbed the CD and tried to read the words on it. "In-insta…" He couldn't make out the rest, but he knew it was the same word that was on the monitor. Full of excitement, he went to the computer with CD in hand. The next dilemma arose.

_What do I do with the CD?_

Izzy knew it had to be put somewhere, he just didn't know where. He tried putting the mouse on it.

_Nope. _

He tried putting it in the cracks of the keyboard keys.

_Nope. _

He looked at the computer and pushed one of the buttons next to the power button. The button popped out bigger.

_Hmm… _

Izzy pushed it again and it went back in place.

Izzy scanned the computer again and saw another button near the top of it. He pushed the button and a small tray pushed itself out nearby. It had the perfect shape of a circle in it, so Izzy carefully placed the CD inside. He pushed the button again and the tray slid back into the computer.

The computer was making noises again and it seemed to be accelerating. Stuff was happening on the screen that Izzy didn't quite understand. He watched anyway.

A bar was showing the installation progress, and Izzy was sitting there waiting for it to finish.

"Izzy, time for lunch!' shouted Mrs. Izumi from the kitchen.

Izzy didn't want to go, but decided he was pretty hungry. He got up and went to the table where some chicken and rice was waiting for him. He pulled out the chair and began to eat. Mrs. Izumi walked over from wrapping something up in the kitchen, and she laughed when she saw Izzy.

"Sweetie, you still haven't changed out of your pajamas?"

"Sorry mom, I've been busy with the computer. I'm getting it to work!"

Mrs. Izumi giggled some more.

"Okay, just don't forget to maintain yourself, honey."

Izzy finished his food in what seemed to Mrs. Izumi like thirty seconds. He hopped off his chair and made his way hastily back to the computer.

* * *

><p>Sitting down on the floor again, Izzy looked at the screen.<p>

98%.

99%.

100%.

The screen flashed to blue, and then a welcome screen appeared. The welcome screen was quickly replaced by the desktop. Izzy saw the bar on the bottom and on the left it read: "START". Izzy knew what "start" meant, so he clicked on it.

Izzy began navigating through various programs. One of them allowed him to color and draw things. Another one of them was some kind of card game that Izzy didn't understand how to play. A third one was another game with lots of tiny boxes. Sometimes when he clicked on one, nothing really happened. But sometimes clicking on a box made it game over. He didn't really get it.

Izzy was getting tired from the computer, but then some thoughts entered his mind.

_He's not really our child._

_He knows he was adopted. _

Izzy was getting a little bit enraged at the news he found out last night now. He started clicking harder as he explored the programs. The computer was consuming him.

The front door opened. Mr. Izumi was home from work. He peered into the office room to find Izzy clicking away at different programs on the computer.

"Wow, Izzy! You got it to work!"

"Uh huh. It wasn't that hard," replied the frizzy-haired boy, not even looking away from the computer.

"That's great son. Say, your mom is almost done with making dinner. Why don't we go set the table, huh?"

With eyes still glued to the computer, Izzy said, "I'll be right there dad. Go ahead and get a head start."

Mr. Izumi was almost taken aback. Izzy never refused to set the table before. But he quickly shrugged it off and went to help his wife.

Izzy kept clicking away, opening everything, scanning his eyes over every program that was being opened.

Mr. Izumi re-appeared at the office room door.

"Izzy, it's time for dinner."

Izzy sighed, but he let go of the mouse. He followed his dad to the dining room table where his mom was waiting with a few delicious foods on the table. Izzy saw some pork chops, mashed potatoes, and a fresh green salad.

"So your mom tells me that you've really been working hard on that computer today, son."

All Izzy heard was "your mom".

"_Your mom"_

"_YOUR mom"_

_She's not MY mom…_

"Izzy?" questioned Mr. Izumi, with concern.

Izzy came back to reality.

"Huh?"

Mr. and Mrs. Izumi looked at each other.

"I said your mom tells me that you've really been working hard on that computer today. And by the looks of it, maybe a bit too hard. I think that's enough for today." There was authority in Mr. Izumi's voice. Izzy was silent for the rest of the dinner.

After eating about half of his pork chop, Izzy got up, without even muttering a thank you, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Mr. and Mrs. Izumi looked at each other again as they saw their son walk away, both of them flabbergasted.

* * *

><p>Izzy was brushing his teeth when words came to his mind again.<p>

_He's not really our child._

Izzy began to brush harder.

_He knows he was adopted. _

He brushed even harder. It was beginning to hurt his gums.

_Your mom._

Izzy slammed his toothbrush onto counter and spit his toothpaste foam into the sink. The foam looked slightly red. He looked at the toothbrush, now with the bristles all pushed outwards and the tips pink. The red-haired boy began to tear up again.

Izzy mumbled, "They're not my real parents. They can't tell me what to do."

Izzy marched to the office room and was reabsorbed by the computer. He clicked and typed, learning new things about the computer and its programs.

Drowsiness began to take over for Izzy. Clicks became slower, and his eyes were only half-opened. He closed his eyes for a second.

Bzzz. Izzz. Izzz.

Izzy's eyes opened, alerted. The ladybug! He looked around, and he noticed it sitting on the computer screen. Curious, Izzy moved his hand up to touch it. His finger instead touched the computer screen. Izzy was perplexed. He tried to swipe it this time. All he could touch was the computer screen.

_What? The ladybug is inside the computer?_

Bzzz. Izzz.

Izzy heard the buzzing now coming from behind him. He looked over his shoulder, but nothing was there. He redirected his eyes to the computer screen, but the ladybug was gone.

Exhausted and feeling defeated, sleep finally overcame the frizzy-haired boy as everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><em>Datamon: Ah yes, the start of a computer addiction. He's so attached to that thing that he'll just turn into a computer himself!<em>

_Tentomon: Izzz... *clears throat* I mean, IS that what happened to YOU, Datamon?_

_Datamon: I'm a digimon, you incompetent buffoon!_

_Tentomon: Still, one has to wonder…_

_Gabumon: He's got a point there, Datamon._

_Patamon: Yeah, it does seem to make sense._

_Datamon: … I hate all of you._

* * *

><p>DIGIMON ADVENTURE 03<p>

END OF EPISODE NINE

Please Review ^_^

I took another extremely long break from writing. After Spring Break, I got into the worst stump, not really caring about anything to do with reading, writing, or anything school-related. Anyway, I'm back now! Let me know if you liked this chapter! Thanks!


	10. Gotcha

'

Digimon Adventure 03

Chapter 10: Gotcha

The Digi-World: Before Summer Camp

* * *

><p><em>I LOVE YOU MAMA!<em>

Toshiko immediately woke up, swearing she heard her daughter shouting out to her.

As Toshiko became more aware of her surroundings, she realized she was still in the magical tree.

_Damn it. Another dream. _

Toshiko could hear Biyomon picking fruits nearby. The Biyomon hummed a beautiful song she has never heard a bird sing before. The humming got nearer, and soon a Biyomon walked into the tree, with various strange fruits in her arms.

"Good morning!" said Biyomon, with a comforting smile on her face. "How did you sleep, Toshiko?"

Toshiko stared into the Biyomon's eyes with a sorrowful look. Biyomon could tell that she had a bad dream.

"… Do you want to talk about it, Toshiko?" asked Biyomon, arms getting heavy now with the fruits.

Toshiko shook her head solemnly, but proceeded to take a plump, spikey fruit that smelled of blueberries and watermelon.

Biyomon collapsed her arms, dropping the rest of the fruit on the ground, and picked out an orangish pink banana-shaped fruit for herself.

Toshiko poked her head out of the tree to remind herself she was not dreaming. Outside the tree was the same jungle-type of forest she has been going through for the past few days. The colorful glow of the atmosphere seemed dimmer today, or perhaps she still needed to wake up.

Toshiko popped her head back into the tree and held the fruit up to her eyes to examine it.

_What a peculiar world this is. Air filled with color, trees you can go through, animals that talk, and fruit that look like a fantasy fruit. _

Toshiko's teeth plunged into the juicy fruit, allowing the juices to flow into her mouth and trickling down the fruit, dripping onto the floor. Her eyes widened and she felt a tingling in her body. Before she could even react, golden beams of light began shooting out of her … and she started shrinking.

* * *

><p>Myotismon was strolling the headquarters tunnels, waiting on news from his bat minions. It was much too bright for him to be outside with the others.<p>

The tunnels echoed so well that Myotismon could hear his footsteps as if they were 100 yards in front of him. He then heard some familiar sounds.

"Squeak!" "Squeak!" "Squeak!"

Myotismon smiled, exposing his sharp, white fangs. _My children are home._

The bats swooped in at once, like a trained and coordinated air force. They halted in front of Myotismon.

"Tell me, children, what have you seen?" prompted Myotismon.

The bats only squeaked, but Myotismon appeared to understand the communication.

"Beams of light? And you're sure Angemon and Angewomon are in the headquarters?"

More squeaks burst out of the tiny bats.

"Very interesting. Go back to the source of the light beams. The forces may be up to something. If they think they have the upper hand in this war, then they are foolishly mistaken. Now be-gone!"

The cluster of bats shattered into individual creatures and they dove out of the tunnels into the daylight.

Myotismon stood, pondering. Thinking out loud. "Only the Angelic digimon can shoot beams of light. It would be impossible that there was another digimon out there that could do so, wouldn't it?"

A voice echoed through the tunnels. "Don't forget the past, Myotismon…"

Myotismon was startled by the voice. "Who's there." he demanded.

"Who else knows more about the past, Myotismon?" Apocalymon emerged from the shadows and presented himself to the digimon. "Don't you remember our failed experiment several years back?"

"Of course I remember! The original children we summoned. But what does that have to do with…"

"The Patamon," said Apocalymon, calmly.

Apocalymon's implication was inconceivable to Myotismon.

"Surely you don't mean to say that..."

"I do. Those original children's digimon have had plenty of time by now. It is entirely viable that the Patamon has born and digivolved into an Angemon again. The forces may be building their pawns as we speak. Have you been outside the headquarters lately?" asked Apocalymon, already knowing the answer.

"No, I haven't. There has been no reason for me to, with my bats doing everything I need them to do," replied Myotismon.

"The colors of this world are fading, " said Apocalymon.

Myotismon wasn't sure how to take this news. "That's good, right? Does that mean the forces are weakening?"

"Not necessarily, and unlikely, " said Apocalymon. "It could very well be that they are putting their energies … elsewhere."

"Such as?" asked Myotismon.

"Who knows. Building up their army, transitioning between worlds, perhaps even attempting to break into headquarters, " suggested Apocalymon.

"Impossible! We are fully covered by Piximon's protective dome. Not even the forces could detect it!" retorted Myotismon.

"Detect it, maybe not. But don't think for a second that they don't sense your bats flying around, and always going back to the same part of the "forest". Plan your actions more sensitively, " Apocalymon insisted. "We never know what they know."

Apocalymon locked eyes with the vampiric digimon and quickly melted back into the shadows.

Myotismon's head was beginning to throb from all the theories that were just thrown at him. He decided to head back to his chamber to take a mid-day nap, careful not to say anything as he realized he is never really alone in these headquarters.

* * *

><p>The beams of light dissipated into the air.<p>

Biyomon's eyes needed time to adjust, but when they did she couldn't believe what she was seeing. In front of her was a small 10-year-old girl in place of Toshiko.

"Toshiko, is that you?" inquired the pink and blue striped bird.

"Y… yes it's me. What happened?" asked Toshiko, squeaking at her own higher-pitched voice and looking over her shrunken hands and legs.

"I have no idea!" said Biyomon. "It happened when you took a bite of that fruit." Biyomon pointed to the single-bitten fruit laying by Toshiko's foot.

"I feel like a little girl again. I can remember everything. It feels so fresh. I can taste my mother's homemade spicy cooking and feel my fingers digging through the warm, wet sand at the beach. I can hear my brothers yelling at each other over who had the ball first. I can –"

"SQUEAK! SQUEAK!"

Biyomon was alerted and covered up Toshiko's mouth. "Shh…"

Both beings stood perfectly still as they listened to what was happening outside the tree.

Toshiko took Biyomon's wing off of her mouth and whispered, "What's out there?"

"I don't know," whispered back Biyomon. She focused on her acute senses and could hear hundreds of wings flapping and mouths squeaking. "Bats."

"Bats?!" blurted Toshiko, forgetting to control her volume.

"Shh!" replied Biyomon.

"Sorry," whispered Toshiko. "But what are bats doing in the middle of the day?"

"I don't know, " said Biyomon. "The only bats I know of are those of Myotismon."

"Who? And are these bats _digimon_? Are they the same bats that attacked me and chased me to this tree?"

"I'm not sure," replied Biyomon. "I think they are more like a part of Myotismon, a dangerous and powerful digimon. Whatever you do, you do not want to get caught by him."

"So what do we do?" asked the youthful Toshiko.

"We be quiet and wait until they leave. They must be looking for something … or someone."

The two instinctively held each other as they waited on the bats to hopefully begin to leave and search elsewhere for whatever they were looking for.

They waited an hour. Two. Three. Biyomon had fallen asleep. Toshiko tried listening for the bats, but couldn't hear anything. She was so curious to poke her head out the tree to see if they were gone.

_It would only take a second._

The little girl slowly stuck her head of the tree and looked around. Not a bat in sight. Relieved, she sighed and stepped out of the cooped tree. Toshiko stretched her neck back and her arms outward, squeezing her eyes tight as she did so. When she reopened her eyes and relaxed her body, her peace got crushed. To her horror, in the branches of the tree she saw hundreds of bats hanging down, sleeping. She yelped, and quickly covered her mouth. But that's all that was needed to notify the creatures. Hundreds of demonic red eyes opened wide and charged down to the girl.

Toshiko leaped back into the tree and landed on Biyomon, awaking her. Biyomon was startled by the sudden action of Toshiko, but she didn't have any time to say a word. The bats raced into the tree and snatched both Biyomon and Toshiko. The girls tried to scream and struggled to break free, but their efforts were futile. The bats clung on tightly to both and flew, taking the beings to headquarters. Biyomon did not stop fighting as they were forcibly exiting the jungle-like forest.

"SPIRAL TWISTER!"

A lime green laser spiraled out of Biyomon's mouth and hit a few of the bats, dissolving them into the air.

"SPIRAL TWISTER!"

A few more bats were hit and dissolved, this time allowing Biyomon to break free of the rest.

"BIYOMON!" Toshiko was still being abducted by the other bats, and Biyomon sped to reach her.

"I'm coming, Toshiko!" shouted Biyomon. But the remaining bats began biting and scratching at Biyomon, preventing her from reaching Yoshiko.

"TOSHIKO!"

"BIYOMON!"

The bats finally stopped scratching and biting Biyomon, and they flew away. Biyomon darted her eyes around, but Toshiko was gone.

"Toshiko… I'm sorry…" Biyomon gently flew down to a tree branch and tilted her head down in shame.

* * *

><p>Myotismon: That whole time I was waiting…<p>

Apocalymon: I know! I was thinking it.

Myotismon: I set you up so well in that dialogue.

Apocalymon: I knowwww!

Myotismon: Let's try it again.

Apocalymon: K.

Myotismon: Okay. *Ahem* Surely you don't mean to say that...

Apocalymon: Don't call me Shirley.

Myotismon: Hahahaha

Apocalymon: Lel

Gatomon: …So stupid.

* * *

><p>Digimon Adventure 03<p>

END OF EPISODE TEN

Please Review ^_^

I almost forgot about writing! I've been doing those silly college things like studying and student teaching. But then someone favorited the story and I got an email notification, so I decided to write another chapter :) Let me know if you liked this chapter!


End file.
